


New Rules Apply

by CobraLily



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraLily/pseuds/CobraLily
Summary: Naruto never understood why people treated him like a pariah, like a monster. He was used to being on his own, being tough enough to stand it all. He taught himself what he could, and learned to adapt to his situation. He always wanted someone to belong to. Shikamaru Nara grew up with the clan around him, but always felt like he needed to be different. The clan had an old rule, "If a child is left unprotected, they are fair game". Shikamaru took this to heart. Naruto was his target now.This fic was formerly titled "New Rules of the Game" by Kia15. I have adopted it, and am going through and editing it. For fans of the original, this version is quite different in some ways. I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Demon Child

Chapter 1: Demon Child

The sun was shining bright in the village of Konoha. The sky was a clear, bright blue and there were no clouds to be seen. The market was bustling with customers, mostly civilians. Shinobi could be seen here and there, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Children's laughter could be heard. All was right with the world, or so it seemed. Suddenly as if to destroy the illusion of perfection, a shout was heard throughout the marketplace.  
"Get back here, ya’ filthy little demon!" A shopkeeper, dripping in pink paint, chased after a shadowy form, but it was too fast.  
"Not a chance. Like I would ever listen to you!" The blond, blue, and orange blur yelled back as he zipped away into the crowded market.  
"I swear I'll get that demon one of these days...” The shopkeeper grumbled as he gave up, panting slightly and wiping paint out of his eyes, and trudged back into his shop.

Shouts of alarm and disgust rang out as the boy pushed and shoved between people. This was an almost daily occurrence that Konoha's inhabitants suffered through. As the blur continuously moves through the crowd, whispered conversations about “Its” existence pass through his ears.  
"Ugh, it's that creature again, isn't it?" One woman huffed as she hurried to move out of its' path. Her companion answered with equal disdain.  
"I don't see why the Hokage doesn't just end its' life already. I mean, it's only the Ky -" Hurriedly, the woman shushed them,  
"Shhh. You know the rules about that. Keep it down or the Hokage will have our heads." Her companion scoffed and crossed her arms. The look she gave the others was sharp and accusatory.  
"Humph. My point still stands." The blond boy had paused, crouched behind a large pot of flowers to listen and try to figure out what is what that people couldn’t talk about. He did this just as regularly as he caused mischief. Why did she stop? Maybe I could have figured out- his thoughts wear cut off as he dodged a cabbage cart rumbling up the side street he was on. No time for that now, I'll think about it later. I just have a few more blocks until I reach the tower.

Bobbing and weaving through the villagers, the blur could be seen entering the Hokage Tower. Once in the lobby, the blur came to a stop.Naruto was the picture of a cute child, with blond spiky hair, and sparkling blue eyes. The wide, almost manic grin he was sporting was somewhat incongruous with the image, that with three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks were the initial signs that all was not well. His attire consist of an orange and blue t-shirt with a vest that had aswirl with a tassel on the left side. He also wore blue pants with blue shinobi sandals. The boy leaned against the wall, next to the masked ninja in body armour.  
Phew, I made it. I'd like to see that old geezer try to mess with me now. No one but the secretary gets mad at me here! With these triumphant thoughts, Naruto calmly made his way up the stairs towards the Hokage’s office, another frequent path of his. 

Hiruzen Sarutobi was hailed as a powerful ninja, nicknamed the "God of Shinobi" in his youth. As the student of the Second Hokage, the moniker was well deserved. Now, however, he was an old man who had seen far to much of the world.  
He sat at his desk, doing paperwork and smoking his pipe as he listened to the commotion outside on the stairs that heralded Naruto's appearance. The five year old was loud and clumsy when ever he wasn’t pulling a prank. As if summoned by those thoughts, the door to the Sandaimes’ office burst open, allowing Naruto to enter.With an exclamation of excitement, Naruto bounced over to the Sandaime and climbed into his lap all the while asking a rapid flood of questions.  
“Hi Jiji! Did you miss Me? Huh? Huh? Did you? What did you do today? I bet just more boring stuff.” Naruto was practically vibrating with questions.  
“Of course I did Naruto,” A chuckle followed his reply, “I always miss you, and I do paperwork every day.. However, we must talk about the disturbance you caused on your way here.” And just like that, all the energy seemed to drain from Naruto. Teary eyed, Naruto began,  
“It wasn't my fault Jiji. I swear. It was all that mean old geezer's fault.” Sarutobi sighed slightly and patted the boy on the head gently. He was used to the sudden mood swings children could go through, this child particularly.  
“And just what did he do Naruto?”  
“Last week I went into his shop to buy some milk, but as soon as I went to the counter to pay, he looked angry,” Sniffle. The boy was fighting back tears now. The old man could tell they were tears of frustration, as well as hurt.“That's when he opened the carton, poured it all over me and then, he k-kicked me out. It's like, once he saw my face, there was in-instant meanie-ness. S-so I decided to put p-pink paintballs in a bucket, and hang them from his c-c-ceiling and have them drop on him as soon as he w-waked i-in." The Sandaime sighed wearily. He’d had more than enough of this. ‘It's been 5 years already. Can they not let the boy live in peace? I'm sorry the village isn't following your wishes Minato.’ He thought as he tries to consol the distressed Naruto. He rocked the small boy- smaller and lighter than he should be at his age- and hushed his sniffles.  
“Naruto,” the Sandiame began, “seeing your face is no reason for the shopkeeper to kick you out, but that is also no excuse for you to retaliate by pranking him.” Starting to calm slightly, Naruto whined  
“But Jiji-”  
“No buts Naruto. And I want you to apologize to the shopkeeper tomorrow.” Dejected, Naruto replied.  
“Ok Jiji.”  
“Good boy. Now, is there another reason you were in the area before all the ruckus?” Smiling brightly, Naruto answered. His mood had shifted again.  
"Actually Jiji, there is.”  
“Is that so?” the Sandaime said amused, “Well, do you think you could tell me what it is?” Hesitantly, Naruto phrased his question, the same simple desire that he had voiced before.  
“Do you think you could tell me why all the villagers hate me?” The man signed and pinched his lips together for a long moment. He hated having to go through this again.  
“Naruto...”  
“You said you would tell me when I'm older and well...I'm older than I was last year. I counted the days and everything, so I’m sure I’m older this time!” The little boy stared up with such an hopeful, earnest look that the old man almost missed what he actually said. The idea of him counting each day, wondering, waiting, for an answer hurt his heart. Anger also stirred. Naruto was a child, he shouldn’t need to count days and make sure he knew how much time passed. That was a job for the adults in his life. The boy should be able to play and be carefree. There should be someone to look after him and ensure that he was happy. Sarutobi knew that it wouldn’t happen though, not with the delicate situation currently. That made his response even harder.  
“Naruto, I...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you now.”  
“But why Jiji?” challenged the watery eyed Naruto.  
“Because Naruto, you're still not old enough.” Slightly frustrated, Naruto huffed, “But you never said how old I have to be, just that I have to be older.” Ah, the logic of a child. Sarutobi wished he could enjoy the quirky things that this age brought about in children. He missed his own children being this age.  
“I know Naruto and I'm sorry, but you still have to be older.”  
“But that's not fair.”  
“I know, but that's the way of life.” Angry and disappointed, Naruto sprang up from the Hokage’s lap and ran out the office. Sighing sadly, the Hokage questioned the face outside his window, one carved in the rock next to his own. ‘Oh Minato. What am I supposed to do?’

Naruto ran down the stairs, through the lobby, and out to the street. He ran back through the market, feeling stares and whispers, which only push him to run faster.

As he passed by, a handful of the villagers threw sticks and stones at him. Some even had a few rusted kunai or bits of glass, which hit their mark and cut Naruto shallowly. The day couldn’t have gotten much worse for the boy.  
‘Why? Why do they hate me? Why do they call me names? Why do they kick me out? Why do they hurt me? I just want to know why. Why?’ Naruto thought wildly as he ran through the crowd and all the way to a large park and straight into his favorite hiding spot. In the center of the park ran a large stream with a bridge. A tunnel ran under the bridge. It was a perfect place to hide, or even spend the night. No one walked this way, as it was farther off the paths and away from the playground. Naruto could hide here and even have access to water, and a bit of food from the plants growing around. He dropped down in the bank of the stream and crawled through the inch deep water to the closest part of the tunnel. It was mostly dry inside, and there was a shallow dip that the boy curled up in. He quietly cried then, nursing the few cuts and bruises that he had acquired.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening was cool and pleasant. The forest path this deep in the park was rather like the forest around several of the clan compounds. A man and boy, both looking far too much alike to be anything but father and son, walked slowly through the trees. The boy had his hand fisted in the green flak vest his father wore. As they neared the bridge, the boy released his hold on his father and skipped ahead a few paces. 

“Shikamaru, do not get too close to the water. Your mother will have my head if you come home filthy.” The boy just hummed and watched the water. A sound, partially obscured by the babble of the stream, caught his attention.   

At first he passed it off as part of the forest, or maybe the water. But then it came again. The sound was definitely coming from the tunnel at the base of the bridge.  

_ ‘Is there someone crying inside there?’ _ He wondered while leaning closer. The young Nara knelt down by the railing and tried to see into the dark. 

 

As he sat in the tunnel, crying at the pain and misery he felt, Naruto heard them, the footsteps. He tried to silence his cries, but knew it was too late as when he heard a small, young voice outside. 

“I heard something Papa.” Shikamaru frowned and squinted harder, but it was too dark to see. His father hurried to his side and carefully moved the boy behind him. 

“Ok, let’s put some space there son.” The Nara clan head listened closely, knowing that his child wouldn’t have said something unless he was sure, and he too heard the sound of breathing and a sniffle or two.  _ Ok, this is… just great. It sounds like a kid.  _ The man knelt down, keeping Shikamaru behind him, just in case. 

“Hello in there, can you come out for a moment?” He spoke gently but clearly. In the tunnel, Naruto had frozen. He didn’t know what to do now. He was accustomed to mistreatment from adults, and there was clearly a grown up outside his hiding spot. After his day, with the store keeper, the Hokage and then the villagers again, he wasn’t ready for more trouble. He curled tighter and tried to stifle his breath. Shikaku listened intently and had heard the gasp from the tunnel.  _ It's a kid, I don’t sense any active chakra. The size of that tunnel would mean the kid’s probably between 3 and eight years old. And if their out here, and there’s no one looking for a lost child in the area, this might be a case of an orphan running away from a foster family or orphanage. Man, this is turning out to be troublesome. _

“Shika, stay there for a moment.” The jonin hopped off the edge of the path and into the stream. He crouched at the entrance of the tunnel and peeked in again. Just barely visible in the darkness was a huddled form a few feet in. It was definitely a young child. A shiny spot on the mostly dry grey cement wall caught his eye. Shikaku touched the spot and brought the tacky substance up to his nose. It was blood.  _ Damn it all. An injured kid hiding under a bridge. Just was I wanted to deal with.  _

“Hey, can you hear me? I’d like to help you, won’t you come out?” He tried again, using the voice he used to soothe young deer back in his clan forests. The figure shifted slighty farther into the tunnel, but made no other move. Naruto didn’t want to come out, but he was cold and tired. His cuts and bruises were hurting more and more as time went on. And though he knew that they would be almost gone by morning, the thought of sleeping outside with injuries made him want to listen- to hope- in the man outside his hiding spot. Shikaku thought for a long moment, then stepped back. 

“Shika, I need your help for a moment.” The boy imitated his father's lazy slouching walk while hiding a curious gleam in his brown eyes. If it hadn’t been in this context, the jonin would have cracked a smile at his child’s antics. “Ok, so there is a kiddo down here, and he or she is hurt in some way.” He watched Shikamaru’s eyes narrow. The gears turning in his head were clearly visible. 

“So, how are we going to get them out? It’s not good to be outside at night…” Shikaku did smile slightly at this. Despite his son declaring himself average and lazy, he was a good kid who cared deeply for others and had a strong sense of right and wrong. 

“Well, I think they are a bit intimidated by me, as a strange adult. So maybe you can help them come out.” 

“But if they are afraid of strangers, why would they not be afraid of me? I mean I could be just as dangerous as you for all they know.” 

“I doubt that too many other kids think of that. Anyway, do be careful, but try to get them to talk to you at the very least.” Shikamaru nodded and hopped down into the stream beside his father. The boy scooted closer to the opening and leaned in, spotting the other child easily. 

“Hello? I heard you crying. Are you alright?” Shikamaru tried to think of what he might like to hear if he was scared and hurt. 

Naruto perked up when he heard the child’s voice. Kids were often nicer to him, unless they had their parents or older siblings around to tell them to be mean. The other child kept on talking. 

“I’m Shikamaru, by the way.” Naruto decided, on a whim, like many of his other decisions, to move closer. The other boy was standing in the bit of dim light at the entrance of his tunnel. “I don’t like to be cold and wet, so you might want to come out and get dry. Dad said that you were hurt. Infections can develop in less than a day if the conditions are right, so it’s better to get even little cuts and scrapes looked at quickly.” The boy rattled off the information quickly. Naruto wanted to laugh. What kind of kid knew that kind of thing? Although, he knew stuff like that, about pranks, and about navigating the city. 

“I-I’ll be fine.” He mumbled out. A shuffling sound was the only herald of the other boy moving closer. Outside the tunnel Shikaku was keeping a close eye on the situation. 

“But this isn’t a good spot to stay. Even if you- I mean, please just come out.” Shikamaru tried again. Naruto heard the pleading tone and decided. The man hadn’t sounded angry, and the kid didn’t either. Maybe, even if they changed their minds when they saw him, he could still get away? He crept out slowly. 

“Hi!” Shikamaru smiled when Naruto was close enough for him to see, then frowned. “Oh, my dad could help you get those bruises looked at.” Naruto sniffed and shook his head. “But he could! Or- well we could take you to someone else who could.” Shikamaru insisted. 

“No one helps me, not ever. There isn't anyone else.” He stopped at the very edge of the tunnel and narrowed his eyes at the two people outside. Shikaku tightly controlled his reaction when he identified the boy. Shikamaru huffed, but took a step back. 

“Won’t you tell me your name? I told you mine.” The brunette offered him a hand up. Naruto gave the hand a long look. 

“I’m… Natuto, Naruto Uzumaki.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect an update soon!

My most sincere apologies to all of you who have read the first two chapters of this fic, and are waiting for more. I have been working on plotting out how I am going to take the story, and making the changes. I will be posting a new chapter within the next week or so. Thanks for sticking around for so long!   
CobraLily


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and the Naras have some conversation, and more of Naruto's background is revealed. How will Shikamaru and his father react?

The lack of reaction emboldened the blond boy. He reached out and took the hand. Shikamaru smiled brightly and pulled the boy out. Shikaku carefully didn’t react. Internally, he was angry, but not terribly surprised. His earlier theory of an orphan was certainly true, and this particular orphan wouldn’t be missed by many.  _ Naruto, huh. Looks like our kids have finally met Minato, but it seems as if your son is in trouble. _ Shikaku mused. Shikamaru was gently pulling the blond boy farther out from the tunnel, into the stream. The other boy had cataloged the bruises and cuts, and the way that Naruto angled himself away from his father with his sharp perception. 

  
  


_ Hmm, he is afraid of Papa? But why, did someone hurt him? _ The boy didn’t like the idea at all.  _ If he’s being hurt, someone should do something! Papa always says that ninja of Konoha are supposed to protect the civilians, and since kids in school can’t be ninja, then this boy and I are both civilians still. That should mean that people look out for him. Why is he out here then?  _ His young mind was whirling with thoughts and possible explanations.  _ He said, “There isn’t anyone else.”, so he doesn’t have family, but he’s wearing ninja sandals, which would mean that he is interested in being a shinobi. That should mean that someone who  _ is _ a ninja has contact with him. Does that mean that people know that there is something wrong, but don’t do anything?  _ He decided that such a thing was simply unacceptable. 

“My mom makes good evening tea, but she always makes me drink too much of it. You should come back with us, and help me drink all her tea.” Shikamaru tugged at the other boy’s hand while he spoke. Shikaku stood back and watched. He too could see the reaction Naruto had, and unlike his five year old son, he knew the ‘what’ and ‘why’ of it. He could see the hesitation on the child’s face at the offer. 

“I-I… But why would… I mean, uh,” Shikamaru frowned again. 

“Mom doesn’t mind having kids around. She likes kids. So does papa. They are always trying to get me to play more, so… You should come and play.” Naruto bit his lip. 

“I…” He wanted to accept, but his experience told him not to. Looking at this kid, and his father behind him though, he wondered if he could go with them. Usually, he was good at telling who was a jerk that would go after him and who would just ignore him. These two people didn’t seem like either type. The man, who looked just like a bigger version of the child, was just watching. Naruto shifted on his feet. “I guess… for a bit…” 

“Good. It would be a pain to have to deal with mom all on my own.” Shikamaru nodded with finality and drew the boy towards the bank of the stream.  Shikaku breathed a small sigh of relief. If he could get the boy back in his clan grounds, Yoshino would mother the poor thing to death. Shikaku would probably be worse, to be honest. 

Shikamaru was quieter now, more serious since he’d gotten the other child to follow him. He was still holding the smaller hand in his. Naruto was still tense. He kept moving so that he was farther away from the man. The Nara heir wanted to understand why the boy was in this situation. He knew it shouldn’t be possible for the other boy to be so unsupervised, and the possibility of adults not caring for him was wrong as well. Something was wrong, and he wanted to know what. Hesitantly, Shikamaru started to question the boy.

 “What did you mean? Do you not have anyone to ask for help?”

“No,” Naruto replied shortly, sadly.

“What about a guardian?” The brunette asked.

“No.” Now this surprised the other. He had expected there to be at least someone there. He glanced over at the other boy with wide eyes.

“So you have no one at all?” Naruto shrugged and answered shortly. 

“No.” Shikamaru quietly contemplated the response. As he continued to think, more questions rose.

“So...” Shikamaru began, only to pause as he realized what he was about to ask. He was somewhat unsure if he was crossing an unspoken boundary, but he  _ had _ to ask to make sure that Naruto was going to be properly cared for. For some reason, that seemed critical to him. “So, that means you're an orphan right?” 

Naruto made a sour face at the word, but still answered with “Yes.” That was a confirmation of his thoughts then. But, it gave him another question.

“Then what about the orphanage caretakers? Aren't they supposed to be your guardians?” Naruto snorted bitterly, getting more vocal now.

“Ha! As if those old bats cared about me. In fact, they hated me so much that they kicked me out of the orphanage on my third birthday.” The memory still made him angry. 

The Nara heir was shocked.  _ ‘What kind of person puts a kid out in the streets at the age of three? Wait a minute… he said three!’ _ Something turned in his stomach. It reminded him of nervousness. 

“How old are you?” The answer was swift and unconcerned. 

“Five.”

“Have you been living on the streets for two years?” Shikamaru questioned, appalled with Naruto’s treatment. Naruto shrugged, carefully thinking about how much he wanted to tell Shikamaru.  _ I mean, the old man sort of gives me some stuff, but… He doesn’t look after me. The animal masked people sometimes take me back to my apartment. The apartment it crappy though! It doesn’t stay warm, and the water tastes like wired metal. My stuff also goes missing all the time too. I don’t want Shikamaru to think I need his help for everything. Everyone else gets mad when they think they need to do something for me. I can take care of myself. And I don’t want him to not like me either.  _

“No I haven't. I only lived on the streets for 2 months- I think- until Ji-I mean the Hokage gave me a place to live. I live in an apartment now.” Shikamaru wanted to push for details, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the pained tone the other boy used, or the way he tried to pull away from his hand. Shikamaru wasn’t usually a tactile person, but he liked holding his hand. Instead of pushing, he asked,

 “Would you be willing to let my papa help you?” Naruto shrugged, wondering why the other boy was even offering. They were already going to his house for tea, but why would they want to do more for him? The other boy might want to be nice, but surely his parents wouldn’t want to have him near them. Did it really matter?

“You can try, but I doubt he'll agree to.” The certainty that he spoke with surprised Shikamaru, which was turning out to be a common occurrence. 

“Why do you- you know what, never mind.” They had made their way, rather slowly with the blond boy hesitating along the way, to the bank, where Shikaku had backed up while they were talking. Naruto was still keeping Shikamaru between them. 

The Jonin Commander crouched down when they stopped near him. The big man gave him a long, piercing look. Naruto was expecting to be pushed away or yelled at any minute now. Instead, Shikaku reached out slowly and carefully touched one of the slightly faded bruises. 

“You ok kiddo?” Shocked at the concern that was shown to him by an adult, Naruto answered slowly. 

“I'm fine.” Incredulous, the two Nara eyed each other for several moments. Finally, Shikaku shrugged and turned to lead the little group back to his home. 

“If you say so.” Naruto huffed, slightly offended at the tone used. 

“Everything will be healed up soon anyway, look.”  He quickly lifted his shirt to support his declaration. Shikamaru studied the boy's torso with curiosity as he noticed that the spots that were dotted with blood on his shirt were starting to close, while his father examined Naruto thoughtfully.  _ He is so thin. What has the Hokage been feeding him?  _ _ Has he  _ been _ fed?  _ Shikaku decided to voice his thoughts as Naruto pulled his shirt back down.

 “Naruto,” he began, waiting for the eyes of the kid to meet his. “when was the last time you ate a full meal?” Naruto furrowed his brow as he thought about the strange question. It didn’t seem important, so he answered truthfully. 

 “I'm not sure. A week or two I think.” Shikaku clenched his fist and ruthlessly quashed a spike of killer intent. He couldn’t risk spooking the boy, not with that kind of answer. He glanced back at his son, and found the boy looking as close to murderous as a five year old could get. Naruto glanced over and blinked. 

“What?” He could tell that the look wasn’t directed at him. Shikamaru just pulled him closer and started walking faster. 

“You're coming home with us.” For the first time in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was speechless, touched by the kindness of another human being.


End file.
